Museum Mayhem
by Rouge Winter
Summary: Yaoi. Oneshot. KradXDark. Have you ever wondered what would happen if Krad and Dark's roles were reversed? Krad is the thief and Dark is the man sworn to hunt him down? Not AU though. Wonder how? Read. XD


Museum Mix-up

Disclaimers: I do not own D N Angel. No matter how long and hard I wish it would be granted to me.

Warnings: Yaoi, shounen-ai and cursing. Why do you think I rated it as M?

GA: (brings out cake and other miscellaneous items associated with birthday bashes) HAPPY BIRTHDAY MUJY! XD here's the birthday fic I promised you. I hope you enjoy this gift fic as much as I have enjoyed your wonderful company. (Insert smiley face here but since this site doesn't accept symbols… just provide it with your imagination.) XD

* * *

Glassy eyes looked at the white embossed card being held in his pale fingers. He twirled it twice before reading it aloud to himself and the night sky.

"I will steal 'The Painting of Innocence' from the National Museum at 12 midnight. Signed, Phantom Thief Krad." A smirk came to the fine lips as he finished, reading it again in silence. "The Painting of Innocence huh? Bold move…" holding onto the corner of the thin card, he let it go. The wind caught it and blew the white piece of paper into the night. "I'll be waiting…"

* * *

Silent footsteps danced on the marble, not attracting any attention, as their owner made his way through the labyrinthine halls of the museum. Tonight he was to steal another artifact, routine work that had him yawning at the sheer monotony of the situation. Lazy eyes looked around, wishing that some sort of challenge pop out already and take him on. Seeing none, he flipped through the sensors, dodged traps and showed the security cameras that none of them can catch his features as he was gifted with inborn feline dexterity.

He smirked to himself as he ducked out of sight from the patrolling officers, heading for other direction. His smirk widened as he heard a barrage of screams coming from the officers that fell into a trap he set up. Everything's a mind game Mousy. He thought to himself as he rounded a corner. Photographic memory sure is handy. The 3D image of the museum rotated in his mind as he figured out the best way to work around the purple haired detective.

He avoided a couple of more booby traps, knowing how the mind of his other self worked. This is too easy. He said as he reached the main room, stopping to hack the code to disable the lasers that kept him out. He walked through the entryway and scouted around, raising a fine yellow brow at the lack of security at this part of the museum. He kept himself more at guard, knowing that Dark wouldn't be far.

True enough, the moment he took his fifth step, a large pendulum trap swung towards him. He barely dodged it, diving forward as he did. He had just enough time to register some holes on the floor before rolling to his side, avoiding the spikes that came into being. He didn't have enough time to catch a breather though for as soon as he got up, the walls spewed out fire having him duck down unto his stomach. He crawled for a few moments before reaching the center of the room. The flames had died down then, allowing him to stand properly now.

Trained yellow eyes scanned around, satisfied that he'd disable the nasty lot of them. He smoothed out his white attire and ran a hand through his wild bangs, flicking it off with ease.

"Acting all cool now Krad?" The voice rang through the marble surroundings, echoing in his contempt. "You haven't gotten through me yet." The purple haired man appeared out of the darkness, standing in front of the blonde's item of the night.

"Step aside Mousy." Krad said, hand already anticipating for a feather. "Why don't you just make it easy on yourself and give it up? You know you can never catch me." A cocky expression was on the white angel's features as he said that.

A fine purple brow rose in curiosity. "It's my destiny to capture you. Even if all hope is lost, it's my duty to the Hikari clan and all it's artworks. It would be such a sweet dream when I manage to capture you."

"Well you better keep on dreaming. Coz it ain't gonna happen soon" The blonde leapt out of the way, sending a white feather towards the black clad man, smiling at the explosion it wrought. His smile was quickly wiped off his face as he felt a fist collide with his face, sending him soaring in midair straight into a Grecian column.

He slammed hard into the marble structure, leaving a gaping hole in it. He spat the blood out from his mouth as he got out, sending some rumble to the floor when he stood weakly. He spread his pristine white wings as he took flight, knowing that Dark would be chasing him.

True enough, the purple haired man went after him. "You're not going to get away that easily." He heard being screamed by the other man behind him. He smirked as he knew Dark would be falling for his trap.

When the blonde got high enough, he turned direction and charged straight down into the other man. He grabbed Dark's shoulders, not giving the man anytime to react by plunging them both at an alarming speed straight into the concrete flooring. A loud explosion was heard; followed by a cloud of dust and debris erupted from the place, sending officers scattering around the place.

Orders shouted by the Chief Saehara were heard by the blonde, cringing a bit as he did. He took it as a signal to bolt with the painting and did so, snatching it from where it hung on the wall. Krad turned to give the purple haired man a last glance, smirking as he saw the expression of surprise mixed with failure in those amethyst eyes. When Dark had sat up to pursue the blonde, he was already long gone into the night.

* * *

Dark fell back unto the comfortable warm sheets of his room and groaned as his body protested. His fight with his blonde self had left him drained and devoid of any energy, that the simple act of taking his clothes off had become the most difficult thing he had ever done. He was lucky enough to make it back home safe and sound in his tired state.

He was ready to call it a night, letting the cool wind coming from the opened window refresh his worn out body. He refrained from closing it, welcoming the soothing feel against his hot and tired flesh. He turned over to let his back get the same attention from the breeze, moaning softly as the air danced teasingly on his skin. He hugged his pillow and nuzzled the fabric, wanting nothing more than to sleep his aches and pains away.

Unfortunately, such comforts weren't given to him as a strong breeze blew into the room, sending a chill of fear through his spine. His purple eyes opened at the realization that he was no longer alone. Before he could turn around, fingers grazed along his inner thighs, making him gasp and shiver at the heat radiating from such a simple touch.

"Tsk. Dark." The voice called him softly, amused. "Lying down in such a wanton position, one might think you're really waiting for me to have my way with you." The soft voice luring him to slumber but he knew he wasn't going to get to sleep anytime soon. He snuggled the pillow more as he blushed, knowing that a smirk was already on the other person's lips.

"Shut up Krad." His voice was muffled slightly by the pillow covering his blushing face. "I'm just really tired. And it's all your fault." He sounded like a kid that just got his toy stolen.

He heard the blonde chuckle at what he said, the hand still running over his soft flesh. "I'm not at fault for your own carelessness. You make up for my absence all by yourself. I expected a better performance from tonight you Mousy. How you disappoint…"

Dark felt the bed dip down with the man's weight, shivering some more as his body felt the warmth coming from the other person. A hand trailed up his frame and moved to his shoulders, pressing down slightly. Dark cringed and tensed as the muscles over there rebelled against him. He gritted his teeth, keeping himself from showing any weakness to his sworn enemy.

"You should really be more careful Mousy." The voice purred out. "Being caught in a trap like that…not to mention keeping your window open for anybody that takes a liking to you." Dark had to tighten his hold on the pillow to restrain himself from moaning at the hands massaging the pain away from his back.

"Stop..." The command from the thief coming out as more of a purr of contentment that made Krad chuckling in amusement. Dark was only answered with silence as the blonde continued roaming his hands over the pale back. He decided that no matter what he says to his angelic counterpart, Krad was going to keep going so might as well enjoy. He closed his eyes and tried to relax, though still keeping enough of his guard up in case Krad does anything to him.

The pair of lithe hands moved lower until they've reached the slim waist, running playfully over the expanse of skin. Dark didn't mean to, but his mind completely shut down when a smooth hand went between him and the sheets. The palm went about running against the purple haired man's chest, causing Dark to moan softly when it ran over a nipple.

"Still want me to stop?" The question whispered seductively into his ear. Dark cursed at how Krad knew exactly what buttons to push and how to push them. He failed to answer as Krad trailed fingers lightly over Dark's spine causing the man to shiver. That, to the blonde, was answer enough.

Dark bit his bottom lip as he nuzzled the pillow some more, willing himself not to make a sound. Hard to do given that Krad was nudging a knee in between his legs, coaxing them open at the same time pushing up against a certain sensitive area. He let a soft gasp slip when the hand below him trailed down his chest, cupping his groin.

The purple head came up as he arched towards the touch. He didn't have to turn around to know that the man behind him was already smirking at his reaction. The hand slowly stroked the manhood, bringing it to life within seconds. It turned Dark into a quivering mass of nerves a few moments after.

The amethyst-eyed man squirmed under the ministrations of the blonde, trying his best to make the most of Krad's touches since the bed was hindering him from getting any friction properly. He felt the nimble fingers stroke the spot between his shaft and the two sacs, causing him to moan in frustration at the teasing action.

"Krad…." The name coming out with a pleading note that he knew the blonde couldn't resist. True enough, the blonde counterpart flipped him over and immediately captured his lips in a hot searing kiss. He felt Krad's tongue on his lips and he granted it entrance, smiling slightly at the other man's get-go attitude.

He let out a muffled groaned when he felt the blonde's tongue against his, caressing and rubbing in slow, measured strokes that had him pushing up just to get more. His mouth closed over the pink muscle and sucked on it eagerly while his hands, now free of the pillow, went around the pale neck, pulling Krad down more.

The white angel smirked at Dark's eagerness, knowing that he had managed to persuade the purple haired man from sleeping just yet. His fingers went down the slender frame, running lightly over the side before reaching the hips, bringing the erection up to meet his.

Dark gasped as he broke the kiss, overwhelmed by the simple act. This had only proven to the purple-eyed man that he indeed needed Krad and now. His hands went up to undo the folds of the white garment. The blonde neither helped nor resisted, watching him with a small smirk and cool yellow eyes.

The instant Dark managed to get the top off, throwing it to the floor, Krad took on the role of nipping and licking the chest below. The white angel nestled in between the amethyst-eyed man's thighs, pushing his own erection to Dark's every chance he got while alternating the force of which he did it. The blonde continued to tease the naked man by lifting the hips up from below while the other hand pinched a brown nub above.

Dark was subjected to the sweet torture as he lay on the bed, gasping and panting out every time the other man pressed his manhood against the rough fabric of the white pants. He was only able to hold on to Krad's blonde hair just before the blonde decided to go lower, capturing the shaft in one swift move.

The purple head was thrown back as he gasped in a mixture of shock and ecstasy. Krad pushed his thighs down as he ran fingers over the soft skin to coax it open some more. The warm wet feeling was heightened when Krad ran his teeth lightly over the sensitive flesh. This had Dark tightening his fingers into the blonde locks, torn between pulling it up to stop the torture or to push it down to gain more of the euphoric feeling it brought.

The blonde helped Dark decide when the mouth went deeper, taking him in whole. As the tongue pressed it up against the roof of the mouth he was led to just hang on for the sake of holding something. He was in no coherent state to do anything other than that anyway.

The blonde's mouth started to massage the length with the tongue, causing Dark to buck up on impulse for more. The white counterpart obliged, swirling around the tip when he came up. He pulled away with a smirk, knowing that Dark's whimper of protest was a sign to continue on to more important matters.

Krad brought two fingers up to Dark's lips, which the purple haired man knew exactly what to do with those. Taking the digits into his mouth, he let his tongue thoroughly lubricate them. He was eager to get things going too given that the blonde was leaving him hanging and unsatisfied.

When they were wet enough, Krad took them back and positioned just between the amethyst-eyed man's legs, hoisting them up and using the other hand, parted the cheeks before inserting his fingers into the entrance.

Dark arched up when he felt the cool fingers prodding inside him. He clenched the opening upon impulse, closing onto the blonde's dexterous digits but not stopping them from going in deeper and stretching him out more. The pair of fingers moved about relaxing the opening for what was to come, at the same time exploring the muscles for a part he knew would make the purple haired man cry his name out over and over again.

Sure enough when he pressed up on a soft tissue, Dark yelped and pushed against his hand, seeking more of the stimulating nudge. Krad smirked as he did what the purple haired man wanted, adding a little twist by going down to nibble on a nub. The free hand he had went to squeeze the ignored shaft; making Dark whimper at the combined pleasure it brought to his senses.

The blonde's tongue twirled around the pert nipple, tasting the salty sweet sweat that was there. The hand inside the small opening continued to loosen up the tense ring while the other kept Dark occupied, stroking and teasing the responsive skin. He knew that Dark was ready when the hips thrust back against his hand, needing it to go deeper in search for something more.

The blonde pulled his fingers out of the opening, gaining a whimper from the purple haired man. He released the shaft and sat up, taking his remaining clothes off before positioning himself on Dark just right. He looked at Dark for any signs of hesitation or disagreement but when he found none, he carefully started to slip into the prepare hole, wincing at how tight it still was.

Dark wasn't having a walk in the park either. The moment Krad pushed through the ring, he felt a strong fire engulf him, causing him to squirm away. The blonde had to calm him down by stopping and whispering him to relax, at the same time nipping the earlobe in order to make the amethyst-eyed man get used to the feeling.

The white angel lifted the pale hips up as he tried again, pushing himself in measured lengths at the same time wondering if he should have brought some proper lube. He didn't have enough time to think for when he got seated to the hilt, his mind was enjoying the pure bliss of the moment. The tightness of Dark's entrance and how welcoming it felt to be there overcame his senses, letting his whole body focus on that one point.

The purple haired man was in a state too lost for words. He was conscious of the way his opening clenched every-so-often at the intruding member, still not used to it, but he was also aware of how delicious it felt rubbing inside of him. He moaned a little when Krad started to pull out, then push back in. The blonde took it slowly, getting the other man ready by pulling out more each time.

Dark stretched his arms upward to bring Krad down for a kiss, knowing that by now the blonde had managed to leave only the tip in. He wanted the white angel to take him hard and strong but they never did. The blonde always took his time and in that sense, kept up with the sadistic nature that he had. Dark would have laughed at the irony then and there if it weren't for the idea that Krad might not go through with it if the blonde found out what he was thinking.

Krad broke the kiss Mousy had given him, suddenly thrusting in as he did. The pair of amethyst eyes widened at the fast intrusion, causing him to gasp and arch up the bed. He was holding unto the blonde head when he felt the mushroom tip brush up against a very sensitive area. He cried for more, pushing against the blonde's hips as he did.

The other man did as was asked, pulling out then pushing in while hitting the sweet spot inside time and time again. He didn't leave Dark unattended as his free hand went to take the still unsatisfied member, taking it in time with his thrusts, and as slow. Dark felt his mind scream for release but he wasn't able to voice them out because as of right now, his mouth was occupied screaming Krad's name.

The blonde felt a trickle of sweat fall down his temple as he pressed in again, thumbing the tip of the shaft in a teasing gesture to the purple haired man. The expression of frustration mixed with pleasure on Dark's face told him that it was time to bring this little game to an end. He gave the shaft a good stroke and a squeeze for good measure, releasing the white seed over both of their stomachs and on the bed. The blonde felt the tight opening clamp down on his own erection, sending him over the edge as well.

They lay spent and exhausted on the bed, calming their breathing as they basked in the aftermath.

"You do know that I'd have to explain how I stained the sheets to Emiko-san and I don't think her reaction would be a good one…"

"Ha. At least you don't have to deal with Satoshi on why he's so tired the next morning."

"So now what detective? I think we should play these games more often." The trademark smirk was back on the thief's lips as he said this.

"I'm all for it. When it keeps you from stealing any of the Hikari works." The blonde sat up and looked at the purple haired man's sleepy face. He smirked as he saw the pout on Dark's lips.

"I'm still stealing the painting tomorrow. I only let this one pass because it was good for our sex life."

The white angel snorted at that. "If you can't keep up Mousy, you need only say so…"

Dark sat up and pinned the other man with a glare. "I can keep up thank you very much. I can run circles around you anytime." He taunted.

"But never in bed…." The blonde retaliated with a smirk. "But enough of that." He said, changing the subject. "Does it still hurt?" He asked about the shoulders.

"Nah. It was nothing." Dark said with a smile as he did some stretching to prove that he was indeed all right. "But tell me…. Do I really sound like that?"

"Like what?" The blonde asked, getting out of bed and looking for his clothes.

"You know… all… cocky…" He scrunched his nose as he remembered his conversation with Krad back at the museum.

The white angel chuckled lightly at what the thief asked him. "Unfortunately. At least you only needed to hear yourself one night. I have to hear it every time you try to steal and art work."

"Yeah well… You're not all that far of anyway! Always talking about Hikari fate and all that nonsense. I mean a guy could end up hating you if you keep saying those things. Not to mention that you always act so cool and-…" He was cut off as Krad leaned up to plant a soft kiss on Dark's lips. The rightful phantom thief accepted it, closing his eyes and tried to make the most of such a chaste kiss.

"But you don't hate me do you?" The blonde asked in a soft voice, smiling when he pulled back since he knew Dark well enough to say that no, he doesn't.

The purple haired man pouted slightly and shook his head in answer. "Good." The now clothed man said as he stood a distance away. "Get some sleep and I'll see you tomorrow." The white wings unfolded themselves and with that, the blonde flew out of the room, leaving only a satisfied Dark in his wake.

The thief smiled as he snuggled back in his sheets, thinking of what he'd have to do to get the painting and what Krad would do to stop him. One thing was for sure though… He was definitely keeping the window open from now on.

* * *

Well, this was unbelievably short… It only has 8 MS word pages. Sorry Mujy. Couldn't think of how to extend it some more. Will try again during Christmas. (sigh) Anyway, EVERYBODY! Greet Mujy a happy birthday! Today, June 28! Or at least, I hope when I put it up it's June 28th… Read and review too. For me? (sweat drop) Happy birthday again from Bomb, Bunny and me. Take care always and thanks bunches for everything! LOVE YA!

Gunning Angel


End file.
